Devour
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: It's party time at Seventh Heaven. Reno watches on jealously as the one he's wanted for so long is with the one he hates most. But when the opportunity arises, he takes the chance and devours what's not his. One-Shot RenoCloud YAOI. Explicit Content.


**Summary:** It's party time at Seventh Heaven, and plenty of drinks are going around. Reno watches on jealously as the one he's wanted for so long is with the one he hates most. But when the opportunity arises, even with warnings and death glares aplenty, he takes the chance and devours what's not his. Reno/Cloud M/M, one-shot, lemon, yaoi, oral, rim, anal, PWP

**Rated NC-17 / X. Period.**

**Word Count: **9,069

**Disclaimer:** All characters/ places used belong to Square-whatever they call themselves these days- I'm just innocently borrowing them and making them do not-so-innocent things.

**Devour**

(FF7: Reno/Cloud)

The Seventh Heaven was in full swing of a grand scale party. It seemed like most of Edge City had at least stopped by to see what was going on. The tables and chairs were put outside to allow room for a large dance floor. Tifa was glad she'd stocked up on so much alcohol- everyone had a full glass in their hand as they danced. The bar stools were also full of people. It was a packed house, the fun still going well into the next morning. It was probably around three in the morning by now, and no one yet was going home.

The usual gang filled up half the stools. They were the only ones not being kicked off every once in a while to allow others to sit down. Tseng was talking to Elena on his right; he wasn't drinking, but the blonde woman was obviously smashed as she continued to hit on him. Vincent was quietly sipping a martini next to her, glancing around when something caught his interest. Barret had stopped in and gone hours ago, leaving to take care of Marlene and Denzel. Yuffie was happily helping Tifa serve everyone his or her beer, Cid talking to both the girls when they could spare a few seconds. To Tseng's left was Reno; he was facing the crowd with a deep scowl on his face. He brought his sake glass to his lips and took a long drink before directing his attention to who was bringing about his foul mood. The seat next to him was empty, but had an overly large black leather trench coat covering it to make sure no one took it.

Sephiroth was completely shirtless on the dance floor, his glassy eyes saying he was just as drunk as anyone else. Legs were around his waist, arms around his neck with nether regions grinding up against each other. His torso glistened with sweat, hinting that he'd been dancing for quite some time. He held onto the other person's ass, the one that he'd been dancing so sexually with most of the night. Reno's glare was glued on the One Winged Angel as he continued to dance with his blonde, spiky haired lover.

Mako-tinged aqua green eyes fell to Cloud's parted lips as he panted for air. The blonde noticed this and leaned in, right hand coming up to tangle in long silver strands as they made out. Reno resisted the urge to smash his glass into pieces.

Tseng turned the redhead's seat to take his attention away. "Stop it, Reno," he said calmly. "Just let it go." Elena had gone off somewhere for a moment, so he was able to talk to the redhead uninterrupted.

"I can't," he replied, having fully turned his seat so he couldn't see them and was now glaring down at the bar top. He gave an agitated sigh. "It should be against the _law_ or something, to want someone this _bad_…" he said more quietly, "I'm just waiting for that _one_ night when that bastard'snot around, and he'll be so drunk he'll _let_ me-"

"And Seph'll **kill **you when he finds out," said Tseng.

"Yeah… I know…" he said in defeat.

The song ended and moved on to another. Sephiroth and Cloud walked up to Reno's side to take the saved seat. Seph picked up his trench coat and sat, Spiky choosing to remain standing. "Tifa!" he called. "I want the strongest you've got!"

She laughed at him. "I don't know…" she said as she handed Seph a normal beer, "I think you've drank _enough_…"

The silver haired man gave a hint of a smile. "Just give it to him. I don't think it'll hurt."

Tifa grabbed the correct bottles and a glass. "All right… Don't blame _me_ if he does something stupid…"

"Having fun, Cloud?" Reno asked, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. His back was still toward him.

Cloud squeezed in beside Seph and the redhead, taking the sake bottle from him and swallowing a large gulp as he waited on his own drink. "Loads," he answered. The brunette slid him a murky brown liquid. Without hesitating, he downed half of it in one swig.

She grinned as she refilled Reno's sake. "My God, Cloud. You're kind of scaring me…" This caused a good laugh to those who were listening.

Reno nodded his thanks, keeping his sight on the bar top. That look Seph had given him when Cloud stole his sake was one of _warning_, sending fearful chills down his spine. _Just don't think about it, don't __**think **__about it…_

A hand grabbed his left wrist, making him spin around. "Come on," said Cloud quietly. His sake was taken from his hand again and placed on the table. "You've been sitting here all night. Let's go." Reno was pulled onto his feet to stumble onto the dance floor.

Tseng cast Sephiroth a glance. "You know how he feels about him, right?" he asked quietly.

Sephiroth turned his seat, watching his boyfriend lead Reno amongst the crowd. "Who doesn't?" he answered calmly.

"Does _Cloud_ know…?"

The only answer he received for that question was silence.

"I'd be careful, then." Elena came back and took her seat.

Cloud took him to the back, quite sure they were away from Seph's hawk-like eyes. The blonde turned around to face him; the look in his eyes almost scared him. "Come on, start dancing."

He looked around to avoid looking at him. "Cloud, I _**can't**_… Seph-"

Fingers were gently placed on his lips, instantly shutting him up. "Seph can't see us _here_…" Arms went around his neck. "_Move_, Reno. Let go."

His partially sake-filled mind took over, his body moving with Cloud's as they begun to dance. Cloud slid his hands down Reno's thin white-shirted torso, shrinking down to look seductively up at him, head level with his groin. He couldn't help but faintly gasp at how much it turned him on, that action and expression. Cloud came back up and danced around him, right hand touching him the entire time. His expression held little bits of everything-lust, desire, drunkenness, fun-, his eyes full of fire and his lips parted in a seductive pout. All Reno could do was dance there and take it, feeling those piercing jade eyes somehow still on him. His own eyes followed Cloud closely whenever he wasn't behind him, not seeing him only teasing him further. He didn't know what to do anymore, only able to watch the blonde move his hips and legs to the beat, watching that tempting expression never change.

Cloud stopped in front of him, looking dead straight into his eyes. His hands went to the redhead's hips. "You're good," he mumbled, starting to move his hips in time with his own. Cloud took a step closer so their privates were almost touching. Reno looked away from such hypnotic blue to gaze downward at how close they were. He kept himself from arcing his back so they _were_ touching, or just pulling the young man into a ferocious kiss, one filled with all the unspoken and suppressed feelings he had.

The blonde glanced down as well to see how Reno was moving. "_That's_ it. Keep it going just like that." Without warning, he turned and leaned on Reno, hands going to grope his thighs. He stared down in surprise and horror as Cloud grinded and gyrated his back end against him. He could barely breathe as it continued, every alluring movement still matching the song's beat.

If he'd been sober, he would've instantly pushed him off to not risk revealing his deep desires. Revealing them would mean answering to Sephiroth, and that was a lost battle before it even begun. Now that both of them were more than drunk and the opportunity was willingly presented, he went with it. Sephiroth again crossed his mind; he moved with Cloud, slowly repositioning him so their backs were toward the bar. Any actions done to each other now wouldn't be seen unless he came over. _Perfect…_

He put his hands on the delivery boy's hips, somewhat guiding his actions. His head leaned down to nuzzle the base of Cloud's neck. There was the scent of alcohol, sweat from all the dancing, cologne he'd put on before he came, and his own unique scent that couldn't be tainted by anything. All of it combined seemed to intoxicate him more than any of the sake he'd had the past few hours. It was the first time he'd been able to get close to Cloud like this, since Seph was always at his side or practically stalking him with his eyes. He slowly inhaled again, really wishing a hard on wouldn't come about because of all this.

Cloud chuckled as he guided Reno's hands to lie on his well-formed abdomen. The Turk could easily feel his muscles through his shirt; the back of his mind quietly groaned in approval. "You're catching on…" he said quietly, his voice layered with seduction. He pressed himself harder against his body.

It flew out of his mouth before he could stop it. "I want you…" Reno breathed in his ear, now nuzzling the back of it. Their movements slowed, his hands inching inside Cloud's shirt to feel his skin.

The blonde quietly moaned at the touch. "Let's leave."

"But what about Seph?" His tongue came out and slowly licked the back of Cloud's ear teasingly.

"Never mind _him_." He was leaning completely against the redhead as hands roamed over his chest, his head resting back on the other's shoulder. They were barely moving anymore, merely shifting from one foot to another, concentrating more on the touching. "Let's go to my place."

_ But you and Seph __**live**__ together…!_ He brushed the thought aside; if Cloud was saying to go there, then it _had _to be safe, at least for a while. "… All right." He pulled his hands out from under the shirt and let him turn around. Deep cerulean only glanced into his own for a split second before heading toward the bar, grabbing his hand as he passed. He allowed himself to again be dragged through the crowd, this time with more hope.

He was let go of when they were in Sephiroth's line of sight.

The song ended and moved onto another; Cloud approached the bar with only the faintest of a smile like nothing had happened. Reno came up more slowly, fully catching another one of the One Winged Angel's death glances. He concentrated on watching Yuffie serve sake to Rude, who had just come in to join the party, as the blonde went up and gave a one-arm embrace to his lover.

He mentally smirked. _He's all __**mine**__ tonight, and it'll be in __**your**__bed, the very same one you both sleep in. And there's never going to be the slightest __**hint**__ that it ever happened…_ he thought with satisfaction. It's what kept his usual flare of jealously from returning as they kissed in the corner of his line of sight.

"I'm heading home," Cloud announced.

"What? Already?" Tifa questioned. "I figured you'd stay longer…"

Sephiroth looked up at him from his seat. He now had his favorite and trademark trench coat back on. "Who's taking you home? No one's sober enough to drive."

A faint smile formed on Cloud's face, one that usually worked on the silver-haired warrior whenever he needed reassured. "Reno said he would. He's not _completely_ drunk-" He turned to look at the redhead. Reno caught the gleam in his eye that said to play along. "Right, Reno?"

Reno also smiled. "Yeah, I'llget him home safe."

"I'm surprised at you," said Rude. "I just get here, and you're leaving a party early? What's _wrong_ with you?"

He shrugged. "I'm just driving him home… I mightcome back…"

"Why're you leaving, Cloud?" asked Vincent.

The ex-SOLDIER's smile died, keeping up his lie. It seemed to come to him much more naturally with a liquor-filled head. "The buzz is wearing off, and I really don't want Tifa cleaning up any mess I might make."

Seph tightened his hold on the blonde. "All right."

Cloud stayed in his arms calmly, not even casting a glance at Reno, who was by Rude drinking one last sake with his mind full of gloating toward the one he hated most. "When're _you_ leaving? It's gonna be boring without me…"the mercenary calmly asked.

"Not for a while. I'll be fine." Sephiroth answered. Reno chose the moment to come over and hint to Cloud that he was ready to go. Seph's attention went to him, his soft emerald eyes turning hard as stone and relentless. "Make sure he gets home all right. "

He easily caught the message those cold eyes were sending- _Keep your filthy hands off him, or you'll __**dearly**__ pay._ He kept himself from laughing out loud. "Of course I will." He looked at Cloud. "Ready?"

Cloud gave a nod, and both said their good-byes on the way out. Both managed to keep any sort of expression that might hint at what they were planning to do from peeking out until they were in the summer night (morning) air. A smirk crept onto Reno's features, completely feeling like he was golden now that they'd fooled the great Sephiroth. Cloud looked down at the ground to make his bangs hide his eyes as they went for Reno's car; any talk of what was to occur soon was silently agreed to not be talked about until they were safely in the car.

The doors were already unlocked. Cloud was inside before Reno could pull out his keys. His smirk only widened. He was in for a fun night- he liked this every second. Calm as he could, hoping the cackling laughter in his head directed to Sephiroth for being so gullible and trusting of his smashed boyfriend couldn't be heard, he opened the door of the driver's side and slid in. Dazzling sapphire watched his every move; even as he shut the door, he knew eyes were on him, and it wasn't giving the cold chill that Seph's did.

He sat there for a moment, keys in hand. Cloud was still expectantly watching him, but he couldn't bring himself to move. They were away from everyone else. Cloud was temporarily free of his silver-haired stalker. The Turk contemplated on just sweeping over in one quick motion to pin the awaiting blonde to the door and let loose at least a small portion of all the things that he had been keeping pent up for the younger adult. It was like he _knew_ what Reno wanted to do, just sitting there, waiting. The redhead shook himself free of it, only a few seconds passing in reality. "Wait until we're away from here," he said aloud, more to them both than just himself. He pushed the key into the slot and made the vehicle come to life. Once it was ready to go, his right hand settled itself on Cloud's left thigh as he steered them out of the bar's lot.

"I've never… _cheated _before…" Cloud said quietly, looking distantly out at the road in front of them.

Reno smiled. "You're in for a ride of your life." He rubbed and gently squeezed the leg under his hand. "Maybe even _better_ than one your precious Sephiroth can give."

Again, Cloud only hinted at a smile- or was that one a smirk? "We'll see."

Conversation stopped, due to the fact that what was on their minds was the same thing, and didn't need to be voiced aloud. Not yet, anyway.

Another ten minutes passed, Reno pulled to a stop in front of the residence that Cloud shared with a certain someone that was to remain unmentioned for the rest of the night. Cloud's hand was on his, and had slowly guided it up his thigh so that it was mere centimeters away from fully groping his crotch. The redhead took his hand back and turned the car off, allowing Cloud to get out. He'd only been here once, to drop something off to Cloud from the President (He'd requested the mission, thus stealing it from Elena. She didn't need to be coming around here, anyway, and at the time it'd been far too long since he'd seen his favorite swordsman.), and it looked quite different now in the darkness than it did in daylight. He got out and took a good look at it. It managed to look like a Cloud-house in the sun and a Sephiroth-house in the moonlight. Interesting… but pushed from thought as Cloud grabbed his hand and guided him to the door.

There was another pause to let the blonde fish around in his pockets for the house key and let themselves inside. Reno was the first to go in, looking around with interest at the place his lover of the night and _his_ lover shared. Nothing really caught his eye- not a single light was on, and squinting was making his head hurt. Cloud came in behind him and instantly locked the door again.

"Nice place," the Turk commented, "From what little I can _see_, anyway…"

Cloud quietly chuckled. It was spiked with seduction, hands delicately touching his lower back to gently move him. "Thanks, but all those lights're staying _off_," he whispered into his ear. The touch went on to his hips, his abdomen. The feelings Reno had gotten at Seventh Heaven's dance floor were flooding back. "To your right, down to the room at the end."

Another moment where he kept himself from grinning. _ Guess where __**I**__ am, asshole! Guess where your precious prize is leading me! All __**willingly**__!_

There were frames along the wall on his right, but the darkness made it pointless to try and see what they showed. They passed the bathroom to the left, then a closet… Reno's legs were turning into lead. He had a pressing urge to just…

The redhead stopped, making Cloud stop as well. "What?" he heard the young man question; it was like his head instantly became the drunkest and fog-filled it'd ever been in his life. His brain didn't quite process what exactly Cloud had said. He turned and looked at the one he'd been wanting and lusting after for such a long time. His arms came up- not too quickly so as to not alarm the blonde- and pushed on his shoulders, backing him into the wall. A faint gasp of surprise still escaped once he was pinned, only a split second before Reno glided in and crushed their lips together.

He wanted to melt. No wonder Seph liked kissing him so much- such soft lips… It was like pressing his lips onto smooth silk. So full and alluring… He didn't wait to worm his tongue into the other's mouth. A groan almost surfaced, his eyes clamping shut tighter. The groan instead came from Cloud's throat, as if emitting the noise for him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that the mercenary wanted this just as much as he did. He felt arms go around him, a hand settling up in his red hair to hold his head there. The kiss was hunger-filled and passionate, the tang of alcohol still in their mouths. Besides that, Cloud tasted sweet and gentle to him, making him vaguely wonder what the _rest_ of him tasted like. A soft moan came from the blonde, further stimulating all what was pent up deep inside his body. Reno pressed his hips harder against the other man and tilted his head to get a better angle, earning another moan.

The Turk backed off to catch his breath. Moonlight coming in from various windows at least dimly lit the place, so much as to see the reflection off a beautiful shade of cerulean. He hoped like hell that he would remember this image in the morning and for the rest of his life, since he probably would never get the chance to see it again. He didn't need to be able to see properly to make out Cloud's expression- it was the kind of expression he was sure was on his own face, and the dim light only accented the desire in his eyes.

A hand touched his, snapping him from his daze. "Let's go," said Cloud gently. Any louder would seem out of place in such silence. Reno gave a nod, and once more the blonde was leading him to their destination.

The entire bedroom was bathed in pale white moonlight, the shadows it cast darker than any night sky. To their left were two glass doors leading to a patio in the back yard. The curtains were merely of white lace, allowing the sensual light to enter. In front of them was a king sized bed, its headboard against the wall to the right and the bed facing the patio doors. A small dark wooded bedside table was to the left of the bed, with a small lamp on it. The wall the entrance to the room was on held the closet- walk-in, from the looks of it-, and two chests of drawers.

He was staring into a rectangular mirror on the wall in front of him, hanging above the bed, but not really seeing his reflection. The glare off it was too white and blinding; he was afraid to see what it would show, anyway. An expression of desperation, pent up emotions and desires, all ready to be released in the next few moments? A bastard leading on a man to be the equivalent of scum, just like himself, was what he was sure he'd see. He didn't want to look at that just yet.

How many screams had these walls heard? How _often_? What scandalous and unmentioned things had they seen? A part of him didn't want to know, but yet he was still semi-curious. Just how _good_ was the great and powerful One Winged Angel? _Ah well… _he thought as he watched Cloud come to stand in front of him. _I'll stain it __**all**__, with screams caused by me, and__** my**__ name being the one whispered. I'll outperform every __**thing**__ that has occurred in this bed…_

The blonde pulled on his hips to bring him closer, only to faintly touch Reno's lips with his own. The barely there kiss, the _tease_ made Reno breathless for more. His eyes were lustful as he watched Cloud go to the bed and sit on the edge, waiting for him to make a move. The mercenary looked up at him as he came to where he was sitting, standing between his open legs. He shrugged off the midnight blue blazer of his Turk uniform, letting it gracefully fall to the floor. He then reached up pulled off the goggles perched on his forehead and let them fall on top of his blazer. Sparkling blue fell with it for a split second, then looked up again. This time it was Reno with the parted lips, the seductive pout. The blonde got to his feet, standing less than an inch away from Reno. He drew the redhead toward him and into a kiss. Tongues tangled with each other as Cloud pulled Reno with him onto the bed behind them.

Emerald eyes gradually opened, the most handsome, pale, _beautiful, _face hovering above him and waiting. He wasted no time in tangling his fingers in golden locks and pulling him down into a ravenous kiss. A barely audible groan finally escaped from the redhead as he felt Cloud reposition himself to be straddling his upper thighs, delicate hands busy with unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped under the deliverer's own shirt to grip his waist, holding him in the perfect position he was in.

Reno gently sucked on the other's upper lip, then the opposite one before ending the kiss. His torso was exposed to the air and his lover's hungry eyes, hands now roaming over it with feathery touches. A let out a ragged breath as a thumbnail scraped over a nipple. Swollen lips moved down and gently kissed at the side of his neck; he turned it slightly to the right to let him have more access.

He watched Cloud make a trail down his torso, taking his time with placing gentle kisses. None of them were harsh, no love bites were made; just a simple, teasing pressing of lips against his skin. It made Reno's skin crawl, becoming worse as Cloud made his way further down. Sapphire finally looked up at him upon reaching his pants, a seductive stare as hands worked to undo them. Reno allowed it, further aroused by the gaze. Once they were undone, Cloud held the pants as Reno pulled himself out of them seamlessly, his strong arms behind him as he pulled himself out to be sitting up. The blonde continued to pull the rest off, casually tossing them to the floor.

The Turk came back to be sitting against the wall, never taking his eyes off his one-night lover. Cloud crawled up to his lap, pulling away from Reno's eyes to cast a glance down at the hardened cock before him. He smirked up at the Turk at his distress, grabbing the shaft at the base.

A tongue ran up the underside of his dick before fully taking it into his mouth. Reno gasped at the pleasure, his body curling around Cloud's head. Cerulean opened at his reaction, looking up at him as he started bobbing his head, making the dick go in and out of his mouth steadily. His entire body tensed up; he could do no more than hold Cloud's head as it worked, fingers tightly weaved within blonde stands. Eyes closed tightly, unable to take the stars that kept shooting off in his vision. He panted in time with the strokes of the mouth, his breath hitching in his throat.

Cloud let the organ slide out of his mouth, now fully coated in saliva. He barely let the tip of his tongue touch the head of his cock to lap up a bead of precum that leaked out from the slit. This earned another faint gasp for Reno from the teasing; eyes opened to look down at his lover- the expression the deliverer wore was just _asking _for it.

He kissed at his inner thighs, nipping and licking a trail closer to Reno's nether regions. Cloud, agonizingly slow, licked up Reno's shaft again, pressing harder on the vein, finally causing a true moan to surface from the Turk.

He unconsciously curled again, legs bending toward him, as the head was kissed, licked, and sucked on. Cloud relaxed his throat, swallowing the redhead whole. Reno's head hit the wall, back arching and a choked moan coming from him, Cloud relentlessly giving him head. He huffed heavily, his legs spreading to give the ex-SOLDIER more room to work. He trembled from the pleasure racking his body; he couldn't help but slightly thrust into Cloud's mouth, taking him in to the base. He could feel the fire spreading in his abdomen, his orgasm ever close.

_ "Cloud…"_ he moaned.

It was _such_ an erotic sight; the one he'd wanted so long, giving the best head he'd ever gotten in his life. His shaft was slick with saliva. Another moan escaped from him, his cheeks as red as his hair. He brought his right hand from Cloud's hair and put it on his smooth cheek, sliding it back to his ear. The action made Cloud look up and into bright green. Those eyes were _**so**_ smirking, _loving _what he was doing to him. Reno's hand then hooked under Cloud's chin, lifting it away from his privates.

The mercenary sat up and patiently waited as Reno recovered, catching his breath and letting the pleasure spasms pass.

"I'm getting you back for that…" Reno managed to say.

Cloud smirked at him. "It was good, though."

A smirk also went on the redhead's lips. "Can't deny _that_."

He reached over to the hem of Cloud's black shirt, pulling up on it. Taking the hint, the blonde straightened and his arms going up as it was pulled over his head, exposing his torso. His body was milky white in the moonlight, the seductive pout on his lips only adding to his beauty. It was like his smooth skin was glowing, and the blonde hair only highlighted it all. It vaguely reminded the Turk of an _angel_… The familiar pain in Reno's heart intensified at the alluring sight, wanting him even more.

Reno dropped the shirt, pulling Cloud over to the pillows to lie down. "It's **my** turn now." He slid up Cloud's body, coming to a stop at his thighs. He scanned his one-night lover's body lying on that huge bed as he shrugged his own shirt off his shoulders. The usual ache flared up again, this time more intense than ever before. So damn beautiful, just lying there, waiting, silently pleading to be taken… "How bad do you want me?" he asked seductively.

Cloud watched him slink up to be eye-level with him, fully hovering above his body. They were a good half a foot away from each other, but Reno could easily feel the heat radiating from Cloud's body. The mercenary put his arms around his neck, pulling him down to whisper thickly into his ear, "**Bad**…"

It hit him. He was staring at the pillow, not even looking into those sultry eyes, and it hit him. He wanted to taste, lick, nibble, do _everything_, to every _crevic_e on this man's body, every single one he could get his greedy mouth on. He wanted this man to experience such a mind-blowing bliss he'd never felt before. He just wanted to take this man into his body, claim him as his _own_, just eat him _**alive**_…

Control was shattering fast. He reached down and squeezed Cloud's hips, keeping himself form disposing of the last layers of clothing between them. He kept his mouth occupied by licking the outer shell of Cloud's ear and taking the lobe into his mouth, letting it slide out only to be repeated again. "I wanna devour you," he said, unable to hide the pure lust in his voice. He slid a few inches down, impatiently licking at the perfect neck below him. "I wanna devour everything, every _inch_." He went down further, his hands roaming over silky smooth skin, memorizing with his fingertips. He placed kisses on Cloud's neck and left shoulder. "Lick… and suck… and bite." He sucked a little harder, nibbling on the shoulder bone, making the blonde wince and emit a quiet moan. "Make you _writhe_ in ecstasy…" His hands ventured down to the hipbone, pressing harder, teasingly getting close to nether regions. "Take you into me…" he whispered.

Cloud shifted so their hips were pushed against each other. It was an instant reminder just how much they both wanted this, and the touch intensified the longing. "Then devour me," he whispered back.

A cocksure grin surfaced. "Heh…" He wasn't about to hold back any longer. It was finally time to let it all go. "Remember… You **asked** for it."

Lips came down upon Cloud's left shoulder, not hesitating with sinking teeth into the tender flesh. This earned a gasp of arousal, his hips bucking right into awaiting Reno's hands. The blonde's jeans were unsnapped and zipped, teeth sinking in further. A faint moan escaped from his lover; Reno then lessened his hold on the shoulder, taking to gently nipping at it and sucking, fearlessly making his mark. Once the pants were completely open and ready to be taken off, he squeezed Cloud's hips and moved down the angel's body, leaving little love bites and kisses in his wake. He reached the nipples, the redhead's mouth engulfing the right one. He swirled the nub around in his mouth, furiously licking and biting, scratching and rubbing the other with his hand; Cloud whimpered at the teasing, writhing at the dim pleasure.

Pants and boxers were slid downward as Reno made his way further. The ex-SOLDIER's erection was slowly revealed; Reno cast a peek at it as he kissed near the blonde's navel. He was quite sure Cloud heard his moan of appreciation. Reno sat up to finish taking off the last clothing between them. He then paused, the fabrics falling from his hands. All he could do was stare; this body was _more_ than perfect, he could never _begin_ to describe it. The only thing he could compare it to was still an angel, a perfect angel. He was caught breathless. His sight slowly worked its way up to lock onto mako-enhanced sapphire- they were _taunting_ him, telling him to do whatever he wanted. Egging him on; go ahead, Reno, completely lose yourself now.

_ He's __**drunk**__… He would've never done this sober… He may even __**regret**__ it…_

He fell onto his blonde lover, lips crashing onto lips. The kiss was heated, Cloud not attempting to hide his lustful moan. Strong arms held the Turk tightly against seething hot skin.

Reno left a trail of love bites down Cloud's neck, earning a sigh. He nipped at the skin hard, leaving angry marks in his wake. "Where is it?" he mumbled.

_ What if… Sephiroth … comes home? What'll… we do then…?_

"Drawer. In the back."

He leaned up to the table and yanked out the drawer. His hand fumbled around inside, going further back until he nudged what definitely felt like a bottle. He brought it out into the dim light, casting a quick glance at the label to make sure he grabbed the right thing. Smirking at the 'Strawberry flavored' bit, he didn't hesitate pouring a gracious amount onto his right hand.

_ What am I __**saying**__? Once in a lifetime… __**Only**__ chance…_

He came to Cloud's hips and looked up. "How many times do you think I can make you come?" he said, voice dripping with lust.

Mako-enhanced sapphire were closed. His body writhed in longing. "I don't care…" he whispered.

A lubed hand reached down, his middle finger tracing the entrance. "But you _should_. What do you say, two? Three?" He made only the tip go inside. Cloud pushed himself down on it, demanding to go deeper. He chuckled darkly. "Not _yet_…" He smeared more lube at the entrance before taking his hand and sliding it down the engorged shaft. Cloud gasped and arched off the bed. Jade watched hungrily as he slowly, _teasingly_, jerked off the blonde, slippery hand working ceaselessly. Seeing the expression on Cloud's face, the pained expression of pure pleasure, made him want to fuck the angel into the ground and not stop until he could move no more. But no. More teasing needed to be done. To see an expression of _ecstasy_, and hear sounds of undeniable _begging_…

He rubbed down on the shaft, moving on to smear lubricant onto his testicles. Cloud whimpered, grasping at the sheets at either side of him. Reno took his time fondling them, raising the tension for what was to come. Once they were good and slick as well, he spared no spot of skin as he ventured further down, coating everything between Cloud's legs in the shiny goo. He then came to the puckered entrance, the one he so longed for. His middle finger played with the cleft of his ass, refusing to delve inside. Cloud panted in annoyance, squirming as if trying to get the elusive finger inside. Reno fully complied, burying the finger deep, the mercenary grunting at the sudden intrusion.

It was well lubed, moving at the same pace he'd used with jerking off. He curved it, scraping around the walls. He hit what he was looking for upon hearing a choked cry come from his lover. He hit the sweet spot over and over, agonizingly slow. Cloud writhed languidly, sounds spilling unchecked from his lips. With a smirk in place, Reno decided to take it a step further. His finger exited, an angry whine erupting. It was paused, however, as a tongue pressed against the previously filled hole.

"Ahh…."

Reno swirled around, lapping up the strawberry flavor as he probed at the entrance. One hand was holding Cloud's legs open, the other reaching up to rub at his arousal. Cloud reached up to hold onto the pillow- something, anything. His body trembled at the sweet torture, the pleasure rattling him to the very core. Reno incessantly licked, his eyes closed to concentrate on the delicious sounds he was receiving. When he was sure Cloud was going mad, he tossed it up, licking a trail to the blonde's weeping cock. He smeared the precum leaking from the tip onto his lips as his finger once again dived inside.

Cloud hurriedly ripped out the hair tie binding Reno's locks, tossing it across the room and tangling his fingers into red. The Turk took him in his entirety, a complete mouthful of Cloud. He hummed around it, adding vibration. He stroked Cloud's core in time with giving head, causing Cloud's body to curl. It was becoming harder for him to hide his moans as they became more apparent.

"Do you want me to swallow…?" said Reno. He sucked on the tip, wriggling his finger. "Or maybe you want it _on_ me…?" He took him all the way, the moan it caused unhidden. "Just imagine, me… covered in your cum…"

"Reno…" the blonde gasped, pulling at crimson strands.

"Well….?" He sped up his finger, hitting it over and over and over relentlessly. The screaming almost made him lose it.

"Swallow-!" Cloud choked out.

In reply, Reno took him in, practically making love to the dick in his mouth. He hummed and hummed and fingered him, until he felt as if his scalp was about to get pulled off and a cry of release echoed in the room. He couldn't help but moan as seed shot straight at the back of his throat, swallowing every drop as more spurted out. He sucked on it eagerly, drawing out that cry, licking at the slit, wanting to taste it all. Once it was sucked dry, he released the organ and exited the blonde's ass, allowing him to recover. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it, babe?" he asked smugly.

"Shut up…" Cloud panted back.

Reno was on his knees, towering over his lover. He casually fondled the mercenary as he stared down at him. "You're still kinda _hard_ after that… I wonder just how long you can _go_…?" he said, infamous cocky grin in place to mock him.

He had to stifle a moan, his dick hypersensitive from cumming and having it stroked was making him rigid again. "Depends on how good you are."

"You'll see." He leaned down and licked at the head again, eliciting a weak moan. Reno played around with it with his tongue, loving how the shaft was quickly twitching back to life in his hand. He continued on until it was at half-mast, then let go. "Roll over," he commanded. Cloud didn't hesitate to reply; Reno caught the flash of excitement on the blonde's face. "Oh, don't get the wrong idea, babe. I'm _far_ from finishing with you." He pulled the voluptuous ass toward him, bringing Cloud to his knees.

A wet muscle again swept over the crack, earning a sigh. Cloud's hands were balled up under his chest, his head off to the left to breathe. He couldn't help but press closer to Reno, craving more contact. The redhead understood, his left hand holding open the cleft to reach inside easier. Again he dived, this time sticking in his tongue as far as he could. The mercenary bit his lip to suppress a moan; the mere thought of practically getting fucked by a tongue made his cock jump, becoming fuller. Reno reached under with his free hand to fondle the hardening shaft, helping it along to its full splendor.

Cloud rocked with Reno's rhythm, taking in the tongue as much as he could. It added friction to Reno's awaiting hand, hence not taking long to be fully erect once more. Sighs escalated to whimpers, gradually becoming louder and more maddening to Reno's ears. It was driving him nuts; the puckered entrance on his lips was more than ready, the cock in his hand was throbbing for release, Cloud was crying for him to take him over the edge… Yet he felt he needed to do more before taking the plunge into that delicious awaiting heat.

He took hold of Cloud's hips, holding him still. His mouth left his ass, a strained whimper of protest cutting through the room. He moved on to lick at the top of the cleavage line, a shiver stopping that whimper. He lapped at it, the man trembling in his grasp. Up he went, nipping and licking at the blonde's spine. The whole body was jerking, the whimpers far from protesting now. He came to his sensitive neck, biting at the back of it.

"Reno…" the mercenary growled. He thrust his back end backward, successfully pressing it against Reno's weeping, neglected need.

The redhead hissed and nipped a little harder, an equal hiss coming from his lover. "I know you want me to fuck you senseless, but have _patience_." He ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of his ear. "I want to devour you _properly_…"

"Just hurry up and fuck me, damn it…." he commanded through his teeth.

The Turk smirked- he _had_ to be teetering on the edge to say such a thing... "Hmm…" he mocked, as if in thought. He then leaned in and whispered, his voice husky, "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

He rolled onto his right side, taking Cloud with him. His fat cock glided seamlessly into the entrance before him, it's tight heat accepting his entirety. Reno faintly groaned at the small taste of pleasure, eager to have more. His left hand was on Cloud's hip, pulling the mercenary closer to him, holding him still; Cloud's own came back to grasp his firm ass, pushing, his silent begging to go on.

Hips rocked maddeningly slow, going nowhere near as fast as he could. It felt so good, so _right_, inside the blonde. His eyes closed automatically, savoring this pleasurable high to remember it the rest of his life. His sigh was silent, his body on autopilot, in and out, his forehead falling to the soft-skinned shoulder in front of him.

Cloud wiggled his own hips around, his movements subtle, trying to get the Turk to hit his prostate deep inside. Reno acknowledged this; the hand on the blonde's hip slipped down and languidly fondled him, receiving a lazy moan. He wasn't going fast or deep enough to stroke that particular place- it was to be saved for later. But it seemed to be not enough, only an even more exasperating tease; he was so desperately trying to maximize the sensations, moving faster into Reno's hand and onto his shaft. His whimpers were quiet, as if attempting to mask his distress.

"Harder…" he whispered.

The redhead smirked at what he was causing. His hand slid away, now simply thrusting into his awaiting ass. He moved his lover's thigh backward onto his own, making it so that nothing was touching his over-stimulated arousal, unable to cause friction there to help it.

He couldn't resist the temptation. "Beg…" Reno whispered hungrily into the other's ear.

He watched Cloud grind his teeth at his predicament. It was like he refused to fully submit and give in to him. Fine. He continued to go as slow as he could, agonizing so as to push him to the edge but get no satisfaction from it. The mercenary's moans were being held in as much as he could help it, moaning from the sheer thought of being fucked. A hand came down to impatiently pick up where Reno had left him, but was hastily smacked away. But Reno couldn't exactly concentrate on his thoughts- it just felt too damn good as he waited for Cloud to give in.

It took a lot less than he thought it would.

"_Please_…" Cloud moaned out only for him to hear.

He felt a little sad, since he had to break away from this pleasure. "All right," he said softly, gently pulling himself out. It was okay- something better was to come. Now was where he proved himself, to be _better_ than his beloved Sephiroth. He broke out in a thin sweat as he sat up, letting Cloud lie down completely. He couldn't look away from those fiery eyes, those angered by all the procrastinating and eager to be finally thrown over the edge. It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen, and there was no way he was denying either of them any longer.

Hands took hold of ankles as he hurriedly scooted into position, bending legs to make it easier. He was so swollen, in such need, he didn't require his hands to aid in entering him again. Taking advantage of this, Reno delayed not, slamming into Cloud as hard as he could. The blonde gasped, his eyes bugging out, back arching off the bed. Again, slam, releasing a pent up scream, filling the room. The wooden headboard smacked into the wall. Crimson locks fell about his shoulders, forming a sort of curtain around them. His eyelids fluttered at the intensity, his entire body reacting to the small dose. Reno placed the ankles onto his lower back, letting strong legs wrap around him as he leaned down an engaged in a hungry kiss.

His pace sped up, his rocking merciless. The headboard gently pounded into the wall in time with his thrusts. Moans surfaced between them, being swallowed by the other in the kiss. Their tongues untangled and lips unlocked only to heavily breathe, the redhead never stopping. His knuckles were ghostly white from how tightly he held the sheets at Cloud's sides. Emerald were locked onto sapphire, neither backing down their gaze at the other; half-lidded, hungry, passionate, drowning in passion…

Cloud's arms went around his torso, dull fingernails digging trails into his skin, slowly making their way down. The scraping stung, but extracted a short moan from him and only seemed to add more pleasure to all the sensations. Sighs of the utmost bliss were right in his ear as his head drooped from the nail treatment.

"_Reno_…" was breathed huskily. His teeth clenched, his name being whispered putting him into a pleasurable high. His right hand unconsciously ungrasped the sheets and shot in-between them, having a firm hold on Cloud's manhood. He beat him off quickly, effortlessly with the aid of all the lube and saliva coating. The sighs escalated to screams, head tossing back, body arching, nails digging deeper. Reno's head fell to his lover, eyes clamping shut, groaning. His speed never wavered, teetering on the razor-like cliff of orgasm.

A cry, not unlike the one heard before, rang out, loud enough to fill the entire home. Cloud's body froze, trembling uncontrollably, death grip on Reno's back. Hot liquid shot out hard between them, catching onto their stomachs. The blonde's insides tensed, clenching tightly around Reno's hardness. Cloud was still shooting creamy cum as the redhead bit down on his shoulder to quiet his elevated groan, barely able to continue going as his own seed spilled. He shot far inside, hitting his core somewhere deep in there. Both whimpered as they rode out their orgasms, neither refused to relax until it was all over.

They were panting quite differently now. Reno rose up to look down at his lover, feeling nothing but pure satisfaction. They were covered in sweat, both covered in sticky, drying cum. But he didn't mind; all he could do was stare into those sleepy, peaceful azure eyes looking up at him. He pulled his clean hand off the bed and swept away a stray strand of blonde, receiving a gentle smile that melted his heart. His mind was blank as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on those silky lips.

Once sliding out from Cloud's body, Reno allowed himself to collapse heavily beside the mercenary. He took a deep breath, completely relaxing. He scooted closer to the angelic, now-defiled body, craving his warmth. They laid there in silence, simply recovering; no words were needed. It was a pleasant silence, bearable, as they gathered their thoughts and made sense of them.

"You still drunk?" Reno asked. He was using Cloud's left shoulder as his pillow, stare fixated on an abused nipple.

Cloud sleepily smiled up at the ceiling. "Yeah… A bit."

He chuckled a little. "Damn. I didn't completely fuck it out of you like I'd hoped to."

The blonde slipped from the redhead, turning to lie on his side and gaze down at him. A smirk was upon his lips. "Want to go at it again, then?"

It was a full-blown laugh now. "No… I think I got enough of you for now." His eyes opened, his stare soft. "I've wanted you for a while," he admitted quietly.

"Well, you finally got a piece of me."

No… He didn't think of it like that. Gods, no. As he lay there at his side, comfortable and at peace, he didn't want to leave. He suddenly envied Sephiroth more than ever, being able to lay like this with him every day and night. He wanted to completely take Cloud away from the One Winged Angel, make him totally his own, not have to worry about being caught like this…

But this was good, too… to just have a small taste of what it's like…

His hand slid onto his cheek, fingers sliding into his silky hair. "It's not like that, babe," he said.

Cloud seemed to understand what he meant. With no warning, he leaned down and captured his lips, initiating a lazy passionate kiss. There was no effort put forth into it; it was a simple tangling of tired tongues, only wanting another taste.

The mercenary backed off. His gaze traveled over the Turk's nudity, the pads of his fingertips roaming over his chest. "I'd do it again…" he whispered.

It was Reno's turn to smirk. _**Ha ha hah**__, Sephiroth! Hear __**that?!**_

"Are you sure 'bout that? It's risky business, wanting to go behind Seph's back again…"

Cerulean looked into jade. "I don't care."

All he could do was stare incredulously. _It's a dream… Wake me up, already. It has to be too good to be true. Too fragile…_

He watched Cloud glance up, but those eyes did a quick double take. The second round, they stayed there, growing in horror. He seemed to have forgotten how to breathe in that one second.

_So fragile, it takes one person, one second, to shatter it. I __**knew**__ it was too good to be true…_

He didn't want to see who Cloud was so suddenly scared of. Didn't need to. But he did anyway, just to get it over with. It was inevitable; only one person could be standing there in the doorway, able to unlock the front door and stalk to the bedroom silent as the night.

Sephiroth's gaze darted around; two naked bodies on his bed-one being _his_ Cloud- furiously red marks all over _his_ Cloud's shoulders and torso, table drawer wide open, clothes scattered upon the floor, _his _bottle of lube on the floor amongst the clothes, crimson hair uncharacteristically out of it's pony tail and feathered out across _his_ pillow, drying cum on both of their abdomens, both stares of absolute surprise and horror. He stood there calmly, expressionless, unmoving.

Reno's insides squirmed in those few seconds it took for those mako-enhanced eyes to see what they had done. He was busted. He was about to die. He didn't _want_ to die. Cloud just told him he wanted to-

It didn't show on his face, but was rather in his eyes. Seething anger. Fury. Something you scream and run away from. It was directed onto Cloud, who stared unflinchingly back. It was like he had to concentrate, _force_ himself to not look elsewhere, to direct that hating glare on who he _really_ wanted it on.

In reality, only about five seconds passed. It was the longest few seconds of Reno's life.

"**Get. Out**."

Ooh… That fury was in his voice, too. Any sharper, it would have cut him into shreds. But he instantly didn't care. He was full of gloating now- he'd won. He'd went right under his nose and stolen his precious Cloud away. Even better, he- Cloud! - had said he'd do it again! **HA!** He had to keep himself from grinning as he sat up, taking his sweet time getting off the bed. An air of flamboyancy was about him, unafraid. He made sure to turn at the right angles as he gathered his clothes and hurriedly put on his pants, showing off all the welts on his back.

He _knew_ he was being an idiot, _begging_ for the general to impale him on Masamune; he should have dashed and made a beeline straight for the nearest door… But he couldn't help but rub it in, that he'd gotten Cloud. It was his greatest achievement. The air was thick with tension, just waiting for him to leave. He took it step by step, not casting a glance on his lover on the bed, or at said lover's boyfriend. His head was high as he passed Sephiroth to go to the front door, and a smirk finally slipped when they were side-by-side.

But now _Cloud_ was in trouble… _Hmm_… _That_ wasn't part of the plan. Not good. He finally made beeline and shut the door behind himself, leaning on it. The kid was strong. He could take anything Sephiroth dished out… right? He sighed heavily, breathing in the early morning air. He could see the horizon was beginning to glow a faint gold.

He wasn't going to regret what they had done. It had been mutual on both sides. If Sephiroth gave Cloud grief for it… then fine. He'd take it up with Sephiroth if he had to, not backing down.

He would have Cloud again… Definitely.

**END**

Written 10-29-06 to 12-13-07 (Edited 2/23/13)


End file.
